


7:49 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Footsteps were why Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened within his dark bedroom.





	7:49 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Footsteps were why Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened within his dark bedroom and he had no idea where Supergirl's spirit lurked.

THE END


End file.
